elemental storm ranger
by True Assassins
Summary: there was a hidden scroll that said there was a secret warrior the white elemental ranger would appear when needed and help the current ranger team this was naruto watch as he saves the world as the ninja storm white ranger the elemental storm ranger
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys KingSithis here with a brand new story about Naruto and Power Rangers Ninja Storm now I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers ninja storm the only things I own are the White Elemental ranger morphed the Kyubbi Zord the Elemental Storm Dragon Zord the Elemental Darkness Griffon Zord the White Battlizer powers the Kyubbi Shadow laser Scythe the Battlizer Bladed laser bo-staff and the elemental Chimera Kyubbi Megazord and all of its weapons and abilities are original here is the prologue hope you enjoy please give reviews and if you must Constructive Criticism on with the story if I say I do own something in parenthesis that is not in the list above it is because I thought of it later now Narrator go ahead and begin**

**Narrator-deep in the mountains secret ninja academies train our future protectors ancient scrolls told of 3 that would rise above the others three that would become**

**Go power rangers go ninja storm lets go -**

**KingSithis you idiot you did the original from the ninja storm you suppose to do that and then add the part that goes with my story I swear I should not hire you anymore.**

**After that part is said it was suppose to say but there was also a hidden scroll that said that a baby from another universe would grace the world and save it from the evil that would reside in 1 of the families he would have 3 girls that loved him and did not care if he had all three 2 would be half alien but then turned full human he would save the world from the evils of a ninja who wanted vengeance on his brother and his family. This scroll only went to the headmaster of the wind ninja academy so only the headmasters saw it past present and if need be future now let us see what is happening**

It was a dark day in the ninja village of Konoha why you may ask a giant 9 tailed fox was attacking the village now you may be wondering why this is happening well lets rewind 3 hours shall we.

Flashback-

The first ever beautiful green beast might Gai was doing his extreme workout when he ran into a cave now in this cave there was a being that was recharging it's energy when Gai came in and shouted **"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY EVERBODY SHOULD BE YOUTHFUL AND TALK ABOUT YOUTH".**

(THAT SCARED ME TO WRITE MAN THAT WAS JUST CREEPY)

Flashback End-

(You guys know what happens the fourth arrives seals it in his son but what you don't know is that after getting sealed it transported baby Naruto to earth lets see what happened)

Kyubbi had just transported Baby Naruto into the wind ninja academy where the headmaster lives the Sensei saw Baby Naruto in front of his home and picked him up and took him inside to his very pregnant wife who was 6 months pregnant with Cam. "Jennifer this baby was in front of our house with the White elemental morpher of legend and that means that the great evil will happen in about 17 years we must prepare for what is to come and I know it involves my brother Lothor" "Jack can we adopt him with the spiral on his stomach we could name him Naruto which means maelstrom". "Yes we will adopt him."

17 years later a blonde teen stands at about 6 foot 5 in white ninja gear signaling him as the elemental ninja meaning he can use all the elements and is the youngest sensei to ever be there next to him was the young women that his adopted parents betrothed him to Tori from the water ninjas they were floating in the air and dancing using Naruto's wind manipulation lets see what they are saying "Tori you are the most beautiful women I have ever met even if we are already suppose to get married I would like to do this: gets on 1 knee (Gasp) Tori had just gasped because she was getting her dream come true her Naruto proposing even if they were betrothed to each other. "Tori will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world" "Yes I will marry you." Tori jumps onto Naruto and kisses him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. This is the scene Cam Naruto's baby brother came upon. "Bro not again anyway father wants to see you and me so we need to go." Naruto nods and said "Sorry my sweet water princess I need to go but I will make it up to you I promise and you know I never break my promises." Tori nodded while blushing at being called water princess again. "So Cam it has begun hasn't it" Cam just nodded and said that father had seen a space ship that looked extremely evil and had Uncle Lothor's symbol on it meaning that they would have to reveal the white elemental ranger sooner then they wanted.

In a spaceship getting closer to the earth a lone figure can be seen standing looking at the earth.

"Soon brother I will rule the world and destroy you and your son Cam." not knowing his brother adopted Naruto or that they would have to fight power rangers.

**End chapter 1 prologue**

**Well tell me what you think good needs work just don't flame next chapter Arrival of Lothor and his evil alien ninja army**


	2. the different beginning

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time I was on vacation with my wife Alexis so I did not update but now I am so without further ado I do not own naruto or power rangers I do however own the kyubbi Zord and the elemental storm dragon and elemental black storm griffon and there formation elemental blade storm chimera and I own the elemental storm ranger white anyway on to chapter 2**

Naruto and his baby brother Cameron had just left Tori and were heading to the secret underground area that you see in the show to talk to their Dad and their mom **"And yes their mom lives In my story if you don't like don't read"**. "Hey Cam how long do you think it will take for mom to finish up the training program for the new recruits this year"

"Well Naruto she should be finished within the next few days How is your new element coming the fire element".

"It is going good it is harder than learning the lightning element which you know took me 2 years to learn to totally master so this could take that long plus another year who knows I mean I have mastered all of the main elements except fire and the lost elements darkness, light, lava, ice, prism, metal, somehow the animal element which lets me control animals, and finally the sun and moon element." "Naruto you will master it soon enough look we are here lets go see mom and dad" "Right".

Naruto and Cameron were in a huge room underground it was the family house part that they don't show in the series. "Ah Naruto Cameron there you are I have called you here to tell you that your uncle Lothor is on his way I saw his ship in space on its way here through my powers you are to make preperations for if the academy is attacked do I make myself clear". "Yes father" both Naruto and Cam said. They left to their own devices Naruto back to Tori and Cam to start some of the preparations gathering the wind ninja morpher and his calculations on the zords and other scientific stuff he may have not been as good as his older brother naruto but he was still pretty good Naruto had designed his own zords weapons and armors

power ups. Naruto was on his way to see his fiancé Tori who he found in the cafeteria getting a healthy lunch he went up to her and stopped her telling her he created a picnic to go to at the beach. Tori drove Shane to his skate park and dustin to the dirt bike place she then went back to find Naruto setting up his favorite sport gear to put in the van they would have taken his motorcycle but they had to pick up the others for training after their picnic so they took Tori's van. "Tori close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to okay" "Okay Naruto".

Naruto was walking while carrying Tori bridal style to the picnic blanket. "Okay my water princess open your eyes" when Tori opened her eyes she saw what had to be the best looking meal ever there was Tempura chicken, rice balls, strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and last but not least a bottle of fresh made lemonade. "Wow Naruto this looks so

good I can't wait to eat this" "Well go change into the suit I brought for you it's in the back in the light blue bag it's an air boarding suit we are going to air board before we eat because you don't want to throw up this in the air so go change and come out when your dressed and I will strap you to the board with me." "Okay" . When Tori came out she was ready to be

strapped into a board but was surprised to find only one board with naruto on it already. "Naruto where is my board" "Oh you are riding with me watch this" Naruto stomped on his board twice and it became longer and another strap set for someone else appeared Tori gaped at what just happened but then remembered that Naruto was extremely smart and talented with creating things. Tori walked over and Naruto helped strap her in then used his wind manipulation to put them high in the air and then used it to make them board through the air faster

than ever before Tori was screaming in excitement and they soared high above the air for about 30 minutes and then came down to eat the food Naruto had made for them. After finishing the Chicken tempura and the other food they were on the desert and naruto was feeding Tori a strawberry dipped in chocolate syrup and then covered in whipped cream when Tori took off her shirt and took the whipped cream and sprayed it all over her tits and then took the chocolate syrup and covered it over her whipped cream covered tits. Come here Naruto I have a

new desert for you Naruto was looking at her with wide eyes this was not the first time Naruto had seen Tori's tits he had seen her fully naked before but he had never touched them at all so her telling him he could suck on them even if it was to get the whipped cream and chocolate off was a big step for them. "Are you sure Tori I mean this is a big step even if we have

seen each other totally nude before we have never touched each other that way" "I am sure Naruto I am ready to take it to the next level my parents even said if your mom and dad don't mind I could move into your room and live there" Naruto smiled because this was what they had been waiting for to live together if his parents agreed one of their goals would be complete the next would be getting married then raising a family. "Tori this is great I hope mom and dad say yes". Naruto then got closer to Tori and bent down and started to lick some of

the chocolate covered whipped cream off of her tits then started to suck lightly when he heard her moan then he started to suck harder and she started to moan even louder and then she said "Naruto when you are done we need to stop I don't want to fuck on a beach I want it to be in your hopefully our room for our first time". "I understand Tori Now lets go pick up the morons who you know will be late again" "I know they just don't get the time at all". They went to the spot to wait for Shane and Dustin who were surprisingly on time but luck did

not last they had to stop to help a couple who's car had broken down on the side of the road.

Meanwhile back at the academy All of the ninja's and trainees were being attacked and turned into bubbles with their faces and sucked up into the sky along with the academy while this was happening Lothor was facing off with his brother and his brothers wife he did not consider her family since in the past he tried to get her family heirloom (You guys know what I am talking about the samurai star morpher). They were deadlocked until Lothor through a very powerful magic bolt and turned both of them into guinea pigs.

When Tori Naruto Shane and Dustin arrived they just witnessed the last of the buildings being sucked into the air. "What's going on guys" Shane and Dustin said at the same time. "Cam and I have an uncle who is completely evil he was banished from the earth by the previous ninja headmaster for his crimes against humanity and the academy he almost killed our mom for a family heirloom that he said had tremendous power to help him rule the world somehow he has found a way to come back to earth to finish what he started starting with getting revenge against my dad by possibly killing him and cam he does not know about me and thinks my mother is dead he thinks my mom died after giving birth to Cam since that is what the

poison he put in her system was supposed to do because he wanted to kill the most important thing to our father in front of his eyes before killing him." Naruto finished telling them this when he saw movement under one of the rubble piles he ran over there to find it was his brother Cam. "Cam are you okay how is mom and dad are they okay." "Whoa bro slow down

just follow me you guys too. Cam led them all to the under ground base and the whole them getting their morphers and getting to know that Naruto already had a morpher only his was different his was a dagger with a serrated edge that was deep cuts. Tori already knew Naruto had a morpher because he had told her that he was from a different world and adopted into the Firestrong family. Naruto was about to ask a question when they felt the earth shake and heard laser fire.

"Okay guys to transform into your ranger forms just say ninja storm ranger form." "Elemental storm ranger form" yelled naruto setting a white diamond into his dagger and blew on it and in a bright flash of light Naruto stood there in a white suit with red yellow blue black and whiskers on the mask that looked like a fox with red eyes and the strangest thing 9 tails made of metal were behind him moving as if they were real.

"Whoa Naruto you look bad ass but why does your morpher look different than ours" Dustin and Shane asked. "Well I will tell you after the battle lets go. When they got to the surface they saw an alien that was covered in shogun armor and a green guy that looked like an alien shaman. "Ranger storm ninja form" Shane shouted "dude you did it wrong its like this Ninja

storm ranger form Ha" suddenly Dustin went through his transformation. "Power of earth" he shouted after he transformed. Tori and Shane both did the same thing "Ninja storm ranger form" They shouted at the same time and transformed into their ninja forms "Power of air" "Power of water". Finally naruto shouted "Power of the elements". General Zergain looked at the green shaman and said "we are so fucked"

**End Cliff hanger**

**Hey guys sorry for not getting another chapter for this story up in a long time anyway tell me what you think next chapter the first fight you get to see naruto's ranger weapon and the first real lemon in the story OOOH I wonder what it is. Any way read and review Ja ne**


	3. first fight white zords and a lemon

**Hey guys its scorpionking12 here with an update for elemental storm ranger so sit back and enjoy this chap anyway disclaimer do not own naruto ninja storm power rangers but I do own the kyubbi Zord and the other zords naruto will use and his Megazord formations I also own his weapons and I own this story idea so do not say I am ripping off the owners of naruto and ninja storm at all because I am not**

**Chapter three the for earth begins and ends with an elemental storm**

Standing on opposite sides of the battle field the rangers and the generals of Lothor's army had a stare off "Are you guys ready to kick some alien ninja ass" Naruto said "Yeah" the other rangers shouted.

"You won't defeat us that easily" general Zergain said even though they could tell he was scared shitless. Choobo stood off to the side also scared but willing to fight anyway Blue face was eager thinking he could defeat any human like an arrogant someone we all know from the narutoverse.

"I am going to beat you rangers and get a promotion from Lothor" said Blue face "Yeah sure you will I know for a fact that I could beat you without the others while they take on the other 2 that are with you" "No we will beat you Kelzacks". out of nowhere a whole bunch of weirdly dressed humanoid creatures came out of nowhere and started fighting the rangers. Naruto said

Hey Tori who ever gets the most kills on the kelzacks gets to do what ever they want to the other deal" "Deal" Naruto took out one of his infinite windmill shurikens and made it bigger by about 3 feet and threw it at a group of about 40 kelzacks. "I got 40 Tori I am way ahead" "I am at 35 I am so catching up" Tori said as she blasted them away with the tanto laser blaster

mode. Dustin and Shane were their specialized morphers using the laser fire mode that cam just told them about "Hey Shane what do you think Naruto will show us next" "don't know but it will most likely be bad ass".

Naruto was indeed getting ready to do something bad ass he had just gotten a message from cam for the speed mode naruto made cam just added it. "Aright so speed claw mode lets try it" "Speed claw mode" all of a sudden 2 claw gauntlets formed on his hands and his suit gained golden streaks that looked like lightning. "Lets see what this mode can do". Naruto started running and became invisible to everybody and reappeared behind all the kelzacks and they all fell down and disappeared. "that's 300 Tori I win".

"Damn it Oh well when we get back you can choose what you want me to do".

"Not so fast rangers" general Zergain said "Blue face take on the red blue and yellow ranger I have something special for the white ranger." "Choobo release project 4457 k." "you got it General Zergain." "Come on out Bladedillo" (think shredder from the newest ninja turtles movie only with a shell and blades all over it and an armadillo head). I'm here I'm feared and I am

ready to rock". "OH hell this is going to suck". Said Naruto as he saw his own opponent already in super sized mode. Cam I need you to send me the Kyubbi zord and the elemental storm dragon and elemental griffon Zord I am going to make the Megazord" "Bro its untested you need to test it first if you don't you don't know what will happen" "I know cam but the others

Megazord that you sent nice job by the way on how they look won't have enough power to defeat both" "I know but" "No buts cam just send them" "Alright sending the elemental kyubbi, dragon, and griffon zords be careful Tori would bring you back to life just to kick your ass and kill you again if you died you know that right." "Yeah alright they are here thanks cam" "No prob".

"Form Elemental Chimera Zord". The Kyubbi Zord started standing on its hind legs and the tails started coming off and turned into armor and bladed spikes the storm dragon came out of what looked like a thunder cloud while shooting lightning everywhere and turned into the left arm and turning into a cannon arm and sporting blades also then the griffon Zord came out of a

giant funnel cloud the head popped off and turned into a different head with a spiky helmet and the body turned into the right arm with a sword like tail coming off and turning into a hilt and going onto the side of his hip the arm formed a hand and spikes popped out of the arm. "Lets go elemental storm chimera Zord" "ROAAAAAAAR it yelled and started running towards the

bladedillo and opened up his cannon arm and started forming an orb it came out and turned into a beam that went right through the bladedillo he fell down and exploded in a shower of sparks but then his soul rose up and said he would return stronger and with upgrades to defeat him and flew back to Choobo and went inside his backpack thing.

Naruto turned just in time to see blue face go down in a shower of sparks.

3 hours later

"Alright Naruto what do you want me to do f-". she was stopped mid sentence by Naruto's lips crashing right into hers. MMM she moaned as his tongue forcefully opened her mouth and entered her mouth and battled with her tongue. Tori was getting very horny just from the way naruto was kissing her she then notice that she was on the bed in his room and wondered

when they got there because they were in his homes family room before. "Tori I want you now I know we are ready and I want you fully I want us to become one with each other mentally and physically I want to make love to you my sweet water princess". "Naruto I know we are ready and I have been waiting for this for a while I want you to make love to me also so please just take my clothes off and fuck me show me what a wild beast you are". Naruto walked over to Tori and literally ripped her top and bottoms off leaving her in only her thong since she had

not put a bra on that day. "Wow you did not wear a bra at all were you expecting this or did you forget" "I was hoping for this now lets do this". Tori started taking off Naruto's shirt after that was off she got down on her knees and started taking off his pants and when she got to the zipper she used her teeth to take them off after that was done and his pants were off she saw a giant tent in his boxers and knew he was extremely excited. "Wow someone is happy to see me topless" Naruto could not wait any longer and pushed tori on the bed and ripped her

thong off and attacked her pussy with his tongue. Tori was moaning real loud but did manage to say "Naruto I want to try something I have seen in a few of those pornos my brother owns" Naruto reluctantly got up and Tori pushed him down and made him sit at the edge of the bed. She pulled his boxers down and his dick popped out and slapped her in the face. "Wow little White ranger looks like he wants a cave to rest in for a while" before naruto could retort Tori started to lick the tip of his head and the bottom and the sides Naruto gasped when he felt the

pleasure of his fiancés tongue and mouth using his dick like a lollipop. Tori started to bob her head up and down while Naruto was trying so hard not to release so soon. After about 3 minutes of Tori sucking Naruto said "I'm gonna cum". Tori stopped and said go ahead and cum in my mouth I want to taste your sweet essence in my mouth I want you to coat my throat with

your cum" Tori put her mouth back on to his dick and started bobbing up and down again. Soon Naruto grunted and released so much seed that Tori's mouth was leaking cum from the sides and at the top and bottom". Naruto was looking wide eyed at tori while she was taking his dick out of her mouth and swallowed his cum and then took her hand and scooped up all the extra that was on her mouth and her tits. "Now for the main course Naruto shove that huge man meat inside my throbbing pussy I need you right now I am so horny"

"As you wish my water princess" Naruto put his dick at Tori's pussy lips and said "are you sure about this I heard it is very painful for a girl the first time" Tori just nodded and Naruto shoved it in real fast Tori cried out in pain and Naruto stopped and kissed her lips after about 2 minutes Tori started thrusting her hips telling Naruto he could start Naruto started going at a moderate pace at first and Tori said "Fuck me faster I want you to fuck me until I go unconscious from pleasure overload so fuck me faster and harder" Naruto complied with her request and started pumping faster and harder. Tori was Moaning so loud Naruto was glad he had a sound proof room. "I'm gonna cum Tori I am pulling out" But before Naruto could pull out Tori wrapped

her legs around his waist and said "Don't you dare I want you to release inside me I won't get pregnant because I am on the new pill that is 100% accurate and works for a month and I just took one yesterday so cum inside me I want to feel you release inside my womb". Naruto grunted and released inside Tori and she screamed in orgasmic bliss as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled so far back you would think they were broken. Naruto pulled the covers over them and they both fell asleep not knowing that the sound barrier in the room was not working because Naruto forgot to turn it on so everyone in the home/base had heard them going at it like rabbits in heat.

**Alright that's the new chap anyway I have a poll on my profile for any of the teams on their to be put in this story as either backup or villains and some comic releif like bulk and skull anyway please vote and review no flames though cause I will block you from reviewing again on my stories Ja for now**


End file.
